Snap Shots
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: A lot has happened in Stiles' life. Sure the most exciting happened when Scott was bitten by Peter and became a werewolf, but he still had some fun times. Especially with his mom and some old friends. Even everything after Scott had been bitten and the whole Pack came together things continued to make Stiles' life fun for him. Made him smile. Made him cry. Made him happy and loved.
1. Saturday, August 26th 1995

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please review XD**

**Chapter 1**

**Saturday, August 26th 1995 – Claudia Stilinski's POV**

"Say hi, honey." John chuckled, pointing the camera at me.

I looked up grinning at my husband of eight years – John and I had gotten married in 1987, when John was twenty two and I was twenty one. He had insisted that we record this moment. Normally I was the one to break out the camera when it came to family moments, but it wasn't like I could do that now. I mean, I was in the hospital, holding out newborn son. Such a beautiful baby boy. _Our _baby boy. He was wrapped in a blue blanket, a similar shad of blue hat on his tiny little head. The hat was still too big for him, after they changed the size of it so many times already.

Our parents were waiting outside, in the waiting room. My parents had flown in from Washington, while John's came over from Phoenix. It was great having them down for the past few days, having a few extra pairs of hands to make sure we had everything ready.

"John, please. I look dreadful; get that camera away from me." I laughed, looking back to our beautiful baby boy.

"Oh, come on, Claudie. You look beautiful." John persisted, not able to stop smiling. "Besides, we need to save this moment. You never know, he might want to watch this when he's older."

"I hope not."

The baby in my arms moved in his sleep, his tiny hand clenching softly in the air, before unclenching as he slept. He was perfect, my perfect little boy...just perfect. Carefully, trying not to wake him, I pressed my lips to his little forehead. He was just so tiny! It amazed me at how tiny he was, fitting perfectly in the space between my hand and elbow.

For now, he had dark blue eyes – like every baby – but I they would probably change over time to brown. He had small tufts of brown hair on top of his little head, poking out of the hat. The little boy moved a little as he slept, it was subtly, but I noticed it.

"We still need a name for this little guy." John mused, softly. "Still want to use..."

"I do." I interrupted. "Do you?"

I looked back up to John, as he came to sit next to me, placing the camera on the wooden tray-table near the end of the bed, pointing at the three of us. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, kissing the top of our son's head before doing the same to my cheek.

"Of course, honey. Kind of suits him, huh?" he smiled.

"It really does." I sighed, happily. "Genim Alexander Stilinski. Perfect. Just like him."

This was my family...

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	2. Friday, May 31st 1996

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 2**

**Friday, May 31st 1996 – John Stilinski's POV**

"Come on, Genim. Walk to mommy." Claudia called, gently, from one side of the living room.

Genim was already nine months and five days old. Time had gone by so fast. Claudia and I had wondered where time had gone from when we brought him home till now. I remembered when Claudia first told me she was pregnant. We were in the bathroom at the time, I was so excited – I was going to be a dad! I almost passed out though...but I didn't! And now, here he was. _My son_.

Claudia was amazing with him, she had taken to motherhood like breathing; it came so naturally to her. It was harder for me to get into the role of 'dad', because of work and from fear of messing up – mainly dropping him –, but as time went on it was getting easier. I hated going to work in the morning, always wanting to be at home with the pair of them, but somehow I managed to drag myself away and head to the station, looking forward to when I could come home. Knowing I had to protect them. It was always days like these – my days off – that I looked forward to the most. I got to spend every waking moment with the two people I loved the most. I got to give Claudia a rest and spend time with my son. Just me and him. I was able to get the camera out and film a few things – mainly of Genim. I was able to enjoy my family, with the knowledge that they were safe and that they were here.

"Come on, walk to mommy." Claudia smiled.

We had been trying this for a couple of days now, trying to get Genim to start walking and talking. He was a fast little learner. I know that ever parent says that their child was smart, but Genim really was. He was a hard little worker, always persisting with things. That's why he learnt to crawl as quickly as he did. He never stopped, just kept trying. He was going to be our persistent little stubborn man.

Genim looked up at Claudia from across the room, grinning when he saw her. Yeah, he was a mommy's boy, definitely. Sure, he loved his daddy, I knew that. He loved it when I was at home, I could tell, Claudia could tell. But there was something about that mother-child bond that was just so obvious every time Genim saw Claudia, or when Claudia was holding our son. I loved seeing those moments. That was when I realised that, yes; this was all real and was actually happening. Our son started to crawl over to where Claudia was kneeling, but as that started to slow, we notice he was starting to stand up. Claudia and I watched, anxiously, hoping that today would be the day; the day that our son took his first steps. He had gotten close a few days ago, managing to stand up by himself for a few short moments... But he fell before he could try and walk. Maybe today...

Genim, wobbly, got to his feet, holding onto the coffee table he was near, standing side on to Claudia. He was still grinning, giggling slightly. Shakily, he stepped closer and closer and closer. I watched intently, gripping the camera tight, hoping that he would be able to do it. He continued slowly until he reached the end of the table. Claudia and I were already grinning that he had made it this far, but this was the moment of truth. He was going to try without the coffee table. Genim looked from the coffee table, then over to Claudia. His smile widening, he let go of the table before running over to his mom, collapsing into her arms. Claudia and I grinned madly, her bright brown eyes shining with tears of joy.

"He did it! John, he did it!" Claudia gushed, kissing our giggling son. "Oh, Genim! Well done, baby."

Claudia continued to coo over our son as I stood up from where I was sat on the couch, placing the camera on one of the shelves of the unit in the living room, before walking over to them. Genim just continued to giggle as Claudia kissed him and talked to him, holding him tightly. Me? I just wrapped my arms around both of them, placing on hand on the back of my son's head.

Where was the time going?!

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	3. Tuesday, October 7th 1997

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 3**

**Tuesday, October 7****th**** 1997 – John Stilinski's POV**

"John, do you think we should be worried?" Claudia asked me, as I finished setting up the camera on one of the shelves.

"I... Don't think so. Why?" I asked, crossing the living room towards her, sitting behind her on the couch as Genim played on the floor. "What makes you think we should be worried, honey?"

Claudia sighed, leaning back against me, her dark blonde – slightly brown – hair fanning around her. She looked up at me with bright brown eyes as she tilted her head back.

"Genim hasn't started talking yet." Claudia told me, biting her lip. "He should have started by now."

"Claudie, I'm sure he'll start in his own time." I chuckled. "His only two years, one month, one week and four days old."

Claudia giggled slightly, grinning at my preciseness, but as she opened her mouth to argue – definitely a trait Genim would pick up on, I bet – a small sound stopped her. Both of us frowned as the sound continued. Looking down, we found Genim standing by the edge of the sofa, hands held palm to palm, grinning. Smiling, Claudia ran a hand over our son's head, before she leant over to pick the giggling boy up, placing him on her lap, facing us. His once dark baby blue eyes had turned brown, the same shade as Claudia's, but you could still see a faint tint of blue if you looked close enough.

"Wolf."

I think I near enough got whiplash from doing a double take. And was probably close to passing out again...like I almost did when Claudia told me the good news.

"Did he just say...?" Claudia whispered.

"Wolf." Genim laughed, again.

A soft gargling, dear I say a growling, sound came from him next, as he held up his hands and swiped then through the air.

"Not only did our baby boy just say his first word..." Claudia said slowly, beaming. "But he is doing, hands down, one of the cutest things, ever!"

"And we've got it on tape." I grinned.

"You and that stupid camera, John."

"You love it."

For a moment there was silence, as Claudia and I just looked to each other. Then...

_"Wolf."_

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	4. Friday, June 26th 1998

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 4**

**Friday, June 26th 1998 – Claudia Stilinski's POV**

Genim was now two years and ten months old. He had already started to talk, just babbling away, bless him. Genim loved to talk. Once you got him started, you couldn't stop him. And I encourage that. I loved hearing what he had to say, and he didn't have to be ashamed because he loved to talk so much. It was part of who he was and who he was is perfect. He didn't need to change for anybody; he was my perfect little man.

Even Scott McCall, his best friend and son of my friend Melissa, said that he talked a lot. You would always here '_Sti, you talk lots_', from every direction if those two were together. Since Scott couldn't actually pronounce Genim's name, so they came up with the nickname 'Stiles'. I was one of three people that still called him Genim anymore, but that was fine by me.

_"__Mommy, mommy!"_ a small voice yelled.

Grinning, I turned around as Genim came running into the kitchen, jumping. I was just in time to catch the giggling boy, spinning him around, before placing him on my hip, my arms wrapped tight around him. He was still my little chubbly bubbly, and I loved that about him. Always looking so huggable! But he was anyway. Genim was my little hug buddy. I'm not lying, he would get hugs from everyone if he could.

"Look I found!" he grinned, proud of himself as he showed me what was in his hands.

For his second birthday, I had bought him a stuffed black wolf cub cuddly toy. He loved it, took it everywhere he went, it was harder to get him to sleep without it. When he had lost it a few weeks ago, he was so upset that John and I didn't know what to do. In the end I had told him that Wolfy – the name he gave it – had gone on an adventure and would be back really soon, that he was helping daddy put away the bad guys. He brightened up after that, saying he wanted to go on an adventure to, running into the garden to fight away the monsters. But never the wolves, oh no, the wolves were friends... Yeah, Talia and her family may have had a good influence on him...especially her nine – almost ten – year old son, her middle child.

"Wolfy's back!" I gasped, pretending to be excited for him, it always warmed my heart o see him like this. "Where was he, baby?"

"Under bed." Genim giggled, speaking a mile a minute. "He play hide 'nd seek after his 'venture. He tell me 'bout his 'venture, 'nd help daddy! Wolfy like help daddy, like me!"

"Silly, Wolfy. Hey, how about I make some lunch and we can eat outside today? Would you and Wolfy like that?"

"Yeah! Outside, outside, outside!"

"Ok, go get the picnic blanket and put it outside ok?"

Genim nodded vigorously. As soon as I placed him back on the floor he was running through the house as fast as his little legs could carry him, back up the stairs to go and grab the red and white checked blanket. I just grinned, laughing, at my baby boy.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	5. Saturday, September 5th 1998

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 5**

**Saturday, September 5****th**** 1998 – Claudia Stilinski POV**

"Claudia, I'm glad you could make it." Talia smiled as I walked away from the car, towards her.

"Well, I would never pass up on the opportunity to see my best friend." I laughed. "How are you and Oliver?"

"We're fine. You and John?"

"We're great. I see the kids are doing alright."

Laura (14), Derek (9 almost 10) and Cora (four) were all nearer the house, just running around like the little wolves they were. I knew from the start about Talia and her family, ever since we were at school with each other. She was still my friend, I never judged her on what she looked like, only what she was like. And she was the greatest friend I could have asked for.

"Yes, they're a handful, but you know that of course." Talia replied.

I looked down to where three year old Genim was griping the leg of my jeans in one hand and Wolfy – the black toy wolf cub – in the other.

"Baby, are you going to say hello?" I smiled, placing my hand on the back of my son's head. "You remember Talia."

"Hi." Genim whispered.

"Hello, Genim." Talia laughed. "Come on, I can hear the others complaining about not seeing you yet."

"Impatient." I sighed, rolling my eyes, as I picked Genim up.

Genim, even though talkative and hyperactive, wasn't the social butterfly people thought he was. He was actually quite shy around people. Even though I had been bringing him to the Hale's ever since he was born, whenever John was at work, he was still a little shy around everyone.

Talia led us closer to the house, speaking about how Peter – her brother – was, basically, a little shit. He was only, around, ten years older than Derek, and ended up being the one behind all the mischief in the house, dragging the children into his pranks. One time Genim and I were round, I actually witnessed Talia put her brother in a time out... It was hilarious to watch.

"Claudia!" Laura's voice called out.

I turned in time for the young brunette to latch herself to my side, letting go just before her younger sister did the same. Derek was the only one out of the trio who would walk over calmly and actually _not_ almost push me over in the process of giving me a hug. He was also, always, the first one to say hello to Genim, without fail. Now, what I mentioned earlier about Genim being shy around people, even the Hale's? Well, that didn't apply to Derek. Derek seemed to be the only one that Genim was completely fine with all the time, the only one that could make Genim himself what at the Hale's.

"Hey, kid." Derek said, ruffling Genim's hair.

My son would always grin before launching himself out of my arms and at Talia's middle child. Not that Derek ever seemed to mind, on the contrary, he seemed to love it. It was adorable to watch really. Genim would always wrap his arms around the older boy's neck, still managing to keep a tight hold of Wolfy – a name he asked Derek to help choose.

"Hi, Der!" Genim giggled, clinging to the boy. "We go woods 'gain like last time I here? We go lake 'gain? We get sticks? You play fetch, like real dog? You..."

"God, you're chatty today." Derek laughed. "You haven't even said hi to Laura and Cora yet."

There was something about Derek that always gave Genim the confidence to be around new people since, no sooner had Derek finished his sentence, Genim had jumped to the floor and ran to Laura and Cora hugging them both and greeting them, before hugging Talia and the running back to Derek, latching onto him again.

As I watched the two boys, I barely noticed Talia telling Oliver – her husband – to put the camera away.

* * *

The whole time we were at the Hale house, Genim would just stick to Derek's side. If Derek went somewhere, Genim would follow, and vice versa. It was like they couldn't bear to be separated if they were in the same place as one another.

"I'm telling you, they have to be." Oliver insisted, as the three of us – he, Talia and I – stood in the kitchen, watching the four kids from the window. "That has to be it."

"I don't know, Oliver... Derek's far too young to be showing any of the signs." Talia frowned, yet still contemplated the idea.

"I think it's cute." I grinned.

Talia and Oliver couldn't disagree. Who could? I mean, if you saw the two boys, you couldn't help but immediately fall in love with them both, especially if they were together at the time. Too much cuteness!

"And what a better pair! At least we know they'll end up with someone we approve." I added.

"There is that, yes." Talia laughed. "But Derek's still too young to show signs of having found his Mate."

I placed an arm around my oldest friend's shoulders, giving them a small squeeze. I didn't get all of this 'Mate' stuff; all I knew was it was a huge deal and that it meant that those two people were together for life. I couldn't think of a better person for my baby boy to end up with than Derek. Hell, I started mentally planning their wedding when they first met! Ok, maybe I was exaggerating that part, but I did have a few ideas for it...

"I know he is, honey, but I read through one of the books and talked to a few friends from other Packs." Oliver said. "It _is_ possible for him to find a Mate at this age. It's just very rare."

"How about we wait a little while?" I suggested. "Wait until we know for sure."

"That's the only thing we can do, I suppose." Talia nodded. "Wait until Derek's seventeen, and then we can decide whether they really are Mates, or just _extremely_ close friends."

Oliver sighed, but nodded none the less. He opened his mouth to say something else when I heard a little voice.

"_Mommy!" _Genim beamed, as he ran into the kitchen, clinging to my legs.

Grinning down at me baby, I started running my hand through his hair. Sometimes I couldn't believe that he was really my son, it was too good to be true. My perfect little man.

"What's up, baby?" I asked him, smiling softly.

"Mommy, we play hide 'nd seek!" he giggled. "I hide, Der seek! Der use wolfy stuff."

"Yeah? Where you hiding, baby?"

"I hide here."

Still giggling, he squeezed into the small gap on the other side of me, between the counter and my leg, crouching down as low as he could. It was then that Derek came bounding into the hose, grinning madly and sniffing the air. Oh, Derek was using his 'wolfy stuff'. Derek frowned looking towards the stair case, then the living room and, lastly, the kitchen. He went back and forth in this pattern, subtly sniffing the air every time.

"Clever, Gen. Very clever..." Derek muttered.

Looking down, I could see Genim grinning, holding Wolfy tightly in his little hands, trying not to make a sound...he was doing well. So adorable!

"What's the matter, son?" Oliver laughed. "Stiles outsmarted you?"

"Yeah..." Derek replied, distractedly. "Told him ages ago that he should get his scent going in as many directions as possible, to confuse other wolves... Didn't think he'd remember."

"Of course he'd remember." I told him, smiling. "He always remembers what you tell him. Every single little thing."

Derek started grinning again at that, his whole face lighting up. He was going to break a lot of girls' hearts if he and Genim really were 'Mates'.

"Derek, sweetie, remember what I told you in training last week?" Talia asked her son.

"Go with your gut." Derek replied instantly, nodding.

"And what does your gut tell you, son?" Oliver asked.

Derek thought for a moment, frowning in concentration, before stepping into the kitchen. He paused slightly again, thinking, before he walked closer to me, slowly. Looking over at Talia and Oliver, I could see the anxiousness written all over their faces. It reminded me of when John and I first got Genim to walk, how we looked as we waited for our son to let go of the table.

Derek stopped in front of me, just looking at me as he frowned, before looking down. He grinned again, sticking out his hand, pulling Genim up from where he was crouched. Genim just started giggling again, especially when Derek lifted him up to spin him around a little.

It was impossible _not _to fall in love with these two!

I saw the pride in Talia and Oliver's eyes as they watched Derek with Genim. It was there from the moment Derek had stepped into the kitchen, picking the right location, and grew from the moment he started stepping closer and closer to me. No one, but Talia and Oliver really realised how hard Derek worked during training. He pushed himself to the limits, until her perfected whatever it was they were working on that day. Genim always chose to help the young wolf out whenever he could, especially when it came to tracking.

The three of us watched as Derek swung Genim onto his back, before taking off back outside of the house.

"That's adorable." I finally said. "They turned training into a game."

"It's just too cute." Talia agreed. "I'm definitely using that game in future sessions."

"I told you, they're Mates." Oliver grinned, smugly.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	6. Monday, May 31st 1999

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one accept the following: **Jonas (human), Layla (human), aunt Silvia (wolf), uncle James (wolf), cousin Simon (wolf), Alexandra (human), Nathan (human)

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 6**

**Monday, May 31****st**** 1999 – Derek POV**

I woke up, smiling, when I realised what day it was. I pretty much jumped out of bed, quickly brushed my teeth and pulled on the first lot of clothes I pulled out of my wardrobe, before racing downstairs. Everyone else was already awake, eating breakfast... I just ran straight past them, heading for the door. Pulling on my sneakers and grabbing a jacket I went to sit on the front porch to wait.

It wasn't my fault I was excited. I mean, it wasn't every day that we had a picnic, especially with friends outside of the Pack! Especially friends as good as these ones! Yeah, I know, kind of strange that a ten-almost-eleven year old boy is excited about going on a _picnic_, but it was going to be fun! Well..._one _person in particular is going to _make _it fun for me. Just like they do every time they're round. Is it obvious that I'm talking about Genim – or as some people call him, Stiles? I didn't like people calling him Stiles...it didn't sound right. Claudia, mom and me were the only ones left that actually called him Genim anymore, but I was the only one allowed to call him 'Gen'. Like he was the only one allowed to call me 'Der'.

So, yeah, I was excited. So, I sat there on the front porch, waiting for Claudia to pull up in front of the house. I was not going to move from this spot until they arrived.

* * *

"Dad, can't you put the camera away?!" I complained, turning my back on my father.

Honestly, I loved the guy, but he was so damn annoying with that stupid thing!

"Come on, Derek, just turn around." dad laughed.

"Eugh! Mom! Tell dad to stop it!" I groaned.

All I heard was mom laughing, before she grabbed me from behind, hugging me close, dragging me up to my feet as she turned me to face dad. Damn tag team! It was only seconds before Laura and Cora bounded over, helping mom restrain me as dad tried to film me. Honestly, they had collected enough footage of me over the – almost – eleven years I had been alive, they didn't need any more! Besides, why did we need to bring the camera if we were just going to a nearby field or having a picnic, with Claudia and Genim?

Speaking of, it was then I heard the sound of Claudia's car. The soft rumble of the engine distracted them all enough for me to escape. I ran towards the car as it started to pull up, diving behind Claudia as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Hello to you too, Derek." Claudia laughed.

I liked Claudia; she was a nice woman, always smiling. She was smart and bubbly; I was glad she and my mom were friends.

"Hi." I panted. "They're trying to film me, again."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." she smiled.

"Have you met my family?!"

Claudia just continued to laugh, putting her arm around me and giving me a small hug. It wasn't long after she let go that I felt something clinging to my leg. I grinned as I lifted up the almost-four-but-still-three year old kid.

"Hey, G-man." I said.

"Hi, Der!" Genim beamed. "Der, where we goin' again? I forget."

"You forgot? How could you forget, I thought you were intelligent?"

"I am! My head's just gone all funny..."

I frowned, watching as he rubbed a fist over his forehead, biting his lip and frowning.

"Again, baby?" Claudia frowned. "Ok, I'll call the doctor later; see if we can sort this out."

"No! No doctor!" Genim cried, attempting to hide himself by burying his head in my neck, still holding tight to Wolfy.

He pretty much chanted that over and over, his voice muffled by my shoulder. I had never seen him like this before...

"Last time he went, he had to have a blood test." Claudia explained, quietly. "Still scared to go back."

She ran a hand over Genim's head, trying to get him to calm down... Didn't work. He was still mumbling how he didn't want to go, how he wouldn't go. I just hugged him closer, wanting to overwrite the scent of panic and fear that was coming off of him. I heard a noise very closer to a whimper come from him, only making me hug him tighter. I didn't like when people were upset, especially family or friends. But it was worse when it came to Genim. It was like this ache that never went away until I knew he was happy again.

"Hey, it's ok." I whispered. "When you go, I'll come with you. Yeah?"

The endless saying of '_No! No doctor!_' stopped then, giving way to the small nodded.

At least he was calmer now.

* * *

I liked the field. It was peaceful. Well, until you put the Pack and Genim in it – Claudia wasn't too loud. I mean, the Pack was huge: mom, dad, Laura, Cora, uncle Peter, Jonas (human), Layla (human), aunt Silvia (wolf), uncle James (wolf), cousin Simon (wolf), Alexandra (human), Nathan (human) and me. Thirteen of us, plus Claudia and Genim...that made for a noisy field. But it was just too hard to be annoyed when you had a hyperactive three-almost-four year old running around and dragging you in every direction possible!

"Aren't you tired?" I laughed, as Genim dragged me towards the lake.

"Nu uh!" he giggled. "Come on, Der!"

Rolling my eyes, I lifted the kid up, moving him around until he was on my back.

"Hold on tight." I grinned, before running towards the water. "And dad, turn of that damn camera!"

"_Never!"_ dad yelled after me.

I rolled my eyes as Genim giggled, doing as I said and holding on tight, Wolfy being gripped in his right hand. All I could hear was the sound of Genim's laughter and the wind rushing past my face. I loved the feel of the wind as I ran, especially on a full moon night. It was one of those things that made feel calm, that helped me centre myself.

I slowed down as we neared the edge of the water. Even though Genim always held on tight, like I said, he always found a way to fly into the water whenever I stopped. Stopping slowly was the only way to make sure he would stay safe and dry. Besides, he would probably hurt himself and cry... I didn't like it when he cried...

When I finally stopped, Genim practically jumped off of my back and ran further towards the water. He stopped a foot in front of it, dropping down – literally – to sit at the edge and throw stones at the blue looking liquid. Shaking my head, I walked over, sitting next to him. Every time we came to this particular field, this is what we always ended up doing. While everyone else was playing or talking or whatever, Genim and I were always sitting in this exact spot by the lake. I always looked forward to these days.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	7. Saturday, August 28th 1999

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 7**

**Saturday, August 28****th**** 1999 – Stiles' POV**

"How we get this work?" I sighed.

"It already on? Light's flashing." Scott asked.

"I don't know."

"We ask your daddy?"

"No, he not knows we have it."

Scott and I were upstairs in my room. Daddy's camera was sitting on my toy box, while we sat on the floor in front of it. We wanted to do what my mommy and daddy did, and make movies. It looked like fun...

"What we gunna do?" Scott asked, turning to me.

"I dunno." I replied. "Stuff."

"You boring on Adser...Aser...Adel... that medicine you takes."

"Add-er-all. Stops my head hurting and go funny."

"Oh... Ye..."

_(No more charge in the camera.)_

* * *

I sat on the couch while mommy and daddy watching the really little video Scott and I made. They were laughing a lot... Mommy said it was 'cute', and daddy said it was 'funny'. At least they weren't mad...

"Daddy." I said, when daddy put the camera down.

"Yeah, Stiles?" daddy grinned.

"You teach me to make work?"

"You want to learn how to use the camera?"

I nodded, smiling. Mommy and daddy always knew what I meant. Same as Scott. Some of the other kids and some of the grownups didn't know didn't know what I was saying sometimes, but mommy, daddy and Scott always knew. So that was good.

"Then yeah, at some point I'll teach you how to use the camera, buddy." daddy told me.

And besides, if not, I could always get mommy or Derek to teach me.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	8. Saturday, April 8th 2000

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 8**

**Saturday, April 8****th**** 2000 – Stiles' POV**

Mommy always took me to see Derek and his family. I liked Derek, he was a great friend. He didn't mind that I was annoying, but he always told me I wasn't, said I was ui...unq...that word beginning with 'u' that meant one of a kind. He always knew better words than me, but he was eleven – almost twelve – and I was four – almost five.

Sometimes, when I mommy and me visited, Derek and me would go into the woods – sometimes with Laura and Cora, sometimes without. That's where we were now. In the woods, just the two of us. Derek had taken his daddy's camera with him, saying he wanted to use up as much as the memory as he could.

"Derek, you my best friend." I grinned, as we lay in the grass, the treetops blocking out the sun.

"Really? What about your friend Scott?" Derek asked, keeping the camera pointed at me from where he was sitting. "With the way you go on about him, I would have thought he's you're best friend."

I sighed, kicking my legs out so I could push myself forward, until I was sitting up.

"He is. But he not like you. I know you longer." I explained. "_You_ my best friend."

"Logic of a four year old." Derek laughed.

He placed the camera on the rock he was sitting near before moving to sit by me, pushing my gently as he sat down. I grinned as I jumped on his back when he was sitting down, my arms around his neck as I pushed him forward slightly. But Derek's a werewolf, so he easily made it so I was no longer behind him. I didn't give up when he sat me down beside him though; I just climbed on him, tightening my grip on him when he tried to move me again. In the end he gave up though.

"Hey, Genim." Derek said when he stopped laughing.

"Yeah, Der?" I giggled. "Heh, that rhymed!"

"Yeah... You're my best friend, too."

"Good. Or I be sad, me no wanna be sad. If I sad, then you sad. You sad not good. Me no like sad you. Like happy Der. Happy Der is good. No sa..."

"Ok, ok, I get it, Gen."

Derek placed his hand over my mouth. It was funny how Derek was one of the only ones that could get me to stop talking. But I liked that it made him laugh. I liked hearing Derek laugh, it was nice. It made me smile.

"I don't like you being sad either." he continued, slowly taking his hand away. "So let's make a deal. We both stay happy, but if one of us starts being sad, then the other has to help cheer them up. Deal?"

"Deal!" I grinned, nodding vigorously.

"Hug on it?"

I pretty much jumped on Derek at that point. What can I say; I'm a sucker for hugs. Especially from Derek. I liked Derek hugs. They were always so squish and warm and...and _huggy_!

"Hey, Der." I whispered against his shoulder.

"Yeah, Gen?" Derek whispered back.

"We be friends forever?"

"We'll be friends _five_-ever."

"Whoa... Long time..."

"Think you can handle that?"

"Yup!"

"Good."

I could feel Derek's grin. It made me smile, knowing I made my best friend –_ shhh, don't tell Scott_ – happy.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	9. Monday, August 28th 2000

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 9**

**Monday, August 28th 2000 – Claudia Stilinski's POV**

John filmed five year old Genim in our garden. He was wearing a black and yellow Batman t-shirt and denim shorts, his hair was thick and spiked up slightly. He was sitting on a swing, gripping to the metal handles tight, a plaster on his right knee. Our baby had never outgrown his clumsiness, bless him. His head was bent slightly, as if shying away from the camera, smiling coyly.

"So today, Stiles – aka Genim – was diagnosed with ADHD Hyperactive-Impulsive." John spoke, quietly. "Little guy's been taking the news well and didn't complain when he took his first dose of Adderall, couldn't be more proud of him."

"And he's still as perfect as ever." I whispered to myself, but I knew the camera picked me up.

"That he is, honey. And that's all because of you."

"John..."

"No, Claudie. It's true. He gets his perfectness from you. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

I blushed lightly, turning away from the camera, using my light brown hair as a curtain.

"He'll be ok, won't he?" I asked, watching my baby boy grin as a butterfly flew past.

"Of course he will, he's a Stilinski." John laughed, before growing serious. "He as you as a mother. He will be perfectly fine, Claudia."

I nodded.

"So proud." I whispered.

* * *

The next day, I took Genim over to Talia's. Just like yesterday, he didn't say a word when he took his Adderall. No fighting, no complaining...no _nothing_. He just sat there and took it. Any other child would had screamed and fussed, refusing to take it. But not my baby boy. No, my baby boy was just too grown up already and did what he had to. Because he _understood_. He understood _why _he had to take the pills.

He was quiet the whole dive over to Talia's, not really talking unless I spoke first, and even then he didn't say much. I wondered if it was a side effect of taking his meds, but we hadn't been told anything about that... Whenever John or I tried to ask Genim, he would always say he was fins though. He didn't seem to be lying, and I could always tell when my baby was lying to me. Good thing about being friends with werewolves? They can confirm whether or not something is up with my baby.

As soon as we got to Talia's, I had only just stopped the car when I noticed Derek helping Genim out of his car seat, before carrying him out of the car. Honestly, I swear he's pretty much _always _holding Genim. But it was cute! Just _too _cute! I couldn't help but laugh a little as I got out of the car myself, watching the two together.

"You see, I told you everything would be alright." Derek grinned. "How's your head?"

The eleven – almost twelve – year old was still holding Genim close, just like always. Derek was the only person that could keep hold of Genim, without my baby boy getting restless and need to be put down. But only with Derek. Oliver kept insisting it was because they were Mates. To be honest, I think I agreed with him more than ever.

"It's ok." Genim smiled, holding Wolfy close. "Doesn't hurt much."

"That's brilliant, Gen!" Derek beamed. "Hey, you wanna go play some video games?"

Genim nodded, hiding his face in the fur on Wolfy's back, which only made a fond smile appear on Derek's face. He saw me as he looked up to walk back into the house, waving slightly with one hand, while still keeping hold of Genim.

"Hi, Claudia. Mom and dad are in the living room." Derek greeted, walking back inside with me.

We didn't see either of them again until it was time for Genim and me to go home.

* * *

**By the way, I take prompts for:**_Sterek _**_(Teen Wolf, duh), _**_Merthur_**_ (Merlin, Arthur/Merlin) and _**_Wolfstar_**_ (Harry Potter – Sirius/Remus). I do any rating and I'm willing to give some a go, if anyone wants me to :)_**

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	10. Friday, September 1st 2000

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 10**

**Friday, September 1st 2000 – Stiles' POV**

"Do I have to?" I asked, as mommy pulled my t-shirt over my head and daddy was filming.

"Yes, baby. You have to." she smiled warmly. "Scott's going too, so you can play with him."

I liked my mommy's smile. Mommy's smile was nice, it made me smile too. I loved my mommy and she loved me. But I didn't want to go to Kindergarten. I wanted to stay at home with mommy and play.

"But... But..." I started.

"Stiles, mommy and I have told you." daddy said. "You're a big boy now. And big boy's go o Kindergarten, remember?"

"I don't wanna be a big boy!"

Mommy and daddy told me to try not to get angry. But it was hard. I couldn't help it. Sometimes I just got angry and my head got all funny. I didn't like it. Mommy looked on the computer and said that we would go see the doctor soon. I didn't want to go. The doctors scared me.

"Why don't you want to be a big boy?" daddy asked, as mommy held my hands.

"'Cause then I not be baby 'nymore." I said, quietly.

"Oh, Genim. You will always be my baby. You will always be daddy's baby. Ok? Nothing can stop you from being our baby."

Mommy hugged me. I liked mommy's hugs. They were warm and safe.

"Promise?" I whispered.

"We promise, baby." she whispered back. "Now come on, let's get you to school."

* * *

Kindergarten was weird. But at least I had Scott with me. It would be better if Derek was here though. Then I could have more fun, and no one would be mean. To me or to Scott! And then Scott and Derek could _finally _meet, and maybe Scott could find out about werewolves too! That would be good. But mommy, Talia and Derek said that we couldn't tell anyone, not even Scott or daddy. But it was fine. Maybe they'd find out one day.

For now, I just finger painted. Mommy liked to paint, but I liked drawing. But finger painting was fun too, I guess. I didn't think about what I was painting, I just got the paint on my hands and spread it around the paper. I liked the paint on my hands, it was all squishy...but I preferred the squishiness of Derek's face. That was better to squish.

"Sti, what you painting?" Scott asked, moving closer.

"Dunno." I shrugged. "Not thinkin' 'bout it."

"Looks good. That a wolf?"

I stopped painting, looking down at my paper. The wolf-shaped-thing was dark brown – there was no black paint...– with red eyes, looking a little like Wolfy...which just reminded me of Derek.

"Guess so." I shrugged, again, smiling slightly.

* * *

Mommy picked me up after Kindergarten, with Scott's mommy, Melissa. I liked Melissa; she was nice, always looked after me when mommy had to go out and couldn't take me with her.

"Hey, boys!" mommy grinned. "How was your first day, baby?"

"Was good." I smiled. "Home now?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go see Derek. So you could tell him _all about _your first day."

"Yeah! Do that, do that!"

Come on, did you _really _expect me to say no?

Mommy and I walked out of the school with Melissa and Scott, both Scott and me holding our paintings. Mommy and Melissa always talked about grown up things when they were together, but that was fine, I had Scott to talk to. It was more fun than listening to grown up talk.

* * *

Derek was outside with Laura and Cora when we got to his house, but he stopped when he heard mommy's car. He always stopped when he heard mommy's car. I asked him why once, and he told me it was because it meant he got to see me.

I slid out of my car seat and through the door I had opened, landing with a thud on the grass. I pushed the door shut with both of my hands, trying not to crush the paper, before turning around. I didn't even get to start running before I was picked up.

"Hey, Gen!" Derek chuckled. "How was Kindergarten?"

"Meh." I shrugged. "Better if you were there."

"Yeah, my lessons would be better if you were there too. Hey, wanna go to the field?"

I nodded, just able to grab on to Derek before he started running.

* * *

In the field, Derek and I sat by the river. I liked the river, it was pretty. It was like all kinds of blues were mushed together, with greys of the rocks and Greeks of the plants mixed in too. I liked it; it was a nice place to be.

As Derek and I sat there, I handed him the painting I had made, telling him it was his. He unrolled it – mommy rolled it up and put a rubber band around it – his eyes going _really _wide. Derek hugged me really tight then, so I think he liked it...

I was pretty sure he liked it...

I definitely knew he liked it the next day, when I saw it hanging up in his room.

* * *

**_By the way, I take prompts for: Sterek (Teen Wolf, duh), Merthur (Merlin – Arthur/Merlin) and Wolfstar (Harry Potter – Sirius/Remus). I do any rating and I'm willing to give some a go, if anyone wants me to _**

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	11. Friday, May 25th 2001

**Authors Note: HEYO everyone! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 11**

**Friday, May 25****th**** 2001 – Stiles' POV**

I looked around, as we drove pulled up, mainly focusing on the house that was surrounded by the hundreds of acres of woods. The house itself was large. It looked three stories high, but I knew better. Looking it from the front, it would look like any normal house, not too special and not to large... From the side? Well, it stretched quite far back, and don't even get me started on how far it went down for the basement...well, _basements_. The walls were made up of wooden planks, each corner of the house made of bricks, the same as part of the middle of the walls on the side of the house on both sides. Each floor was separated by a concrete ledge, the largest part being on the first one over the door, being held up by four pillars on the porch. Windows were equally spaced around the house, letting in enough light to brighten up the interior. The roof...the roof was flat, the edge before the concrete ledge surrounded by a metal fence of sorts. A small bump could be seen on top, a door that you walked through to get onto the roof. It was nice to go up onto that roof, to lie down and look up at the stars. I knew the exact place where blankets were kept hidden for the nights when people just wanted to...get away. The view was great too, if you wanted to just stand by the fence and look out on everything. There were gaps in the forest surrounding the house, and you could see the fields and rivers further out.

I jumped out of Talia's car with Derek, and I ran towards the house, dragging Derek with me.

"Come on, Der" I groaned, trying to pull Derek quicker.

"Genim, we have the whole weekend!" Derek sighed, rolling his eye, grinning. "Slow down already."

"Buts always over _so_ fast!"

"It's the summer, Gen; we can see each other loads more."

"But..."

Derek put his hand over my mouth. I stopped talking, but that only made Derek laugh, as we stood there by the front porch of the house.

Derek was one of the only people that still called me Genim, but he was the only one I let call me 'Gen'. I liked when Derek called me 'Gen', but not anyone else. Just Derek. And Derek was one of the only other kids – accept Scott, Cora and the other kids in the Hale Pack – that liked me for me. I mean, I had: sticky out ears, goofy smile, moles, ADHD...

Derek was better. He didn't look goofy or nerdy. Derek was Awesome. He had black hair that was pushed back and up slightly, looking gelled. He looked a little tanned, but he was still pale. Faded forest green eyes brightened as he smiled, showing of perfectly white teeth. I liked Derek's smile. Derek's smile made me smile. I didn't like him sad. It wasn't good when he was sad...

As Derek took his hand away, we both of them sat down on the porch, in the sun. While he lay down on the concrete, I decided to sit next to him, cross legged facing his side. When Derek closed his eyes, I huffed before, slowly, stretching out a hand and prodding him in the face. It wasn't like a painful poking, but it was annoying – apparently.

"Genim," the older boy sighed, sitting up, amusement in his face. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Can you go fluffy?" I replied.

Derek had to do a double-take-thing before focusing back on me. He ended up glaring though... He never did that to me...

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" came the low growl.

"But you _is_! You _is_ fluffy!" I pouted. "_Please_!"

"Why? Why do you like it so much? I just look like a _freak_."

"_No_! _Not_! I _like_ fluffy you! It's all...all...all _fluffy_! Like a puppy!"

"I am _not_ a puppy!"

"You a werewolf, werewolves part of dog family! You a puppy!"

Derek got quiet them, taking a deep breath, like daddy did when I did something bad... I bit my lip, turning away from Derek, staring at my hands in my lap.

"Why do you like it, Gen?" Derek asked, quietly.

I shrugged. I heard Derek sigh before he started to move me so I faced him again. He lifted my face up with a finger under my chin, like mommy and daddy did when they wanted me to look at them. Derek was a lot stronger than them, but he was always gentle. Gentlewolf. Yeah, yeah.

"Gen... Why do you like me like that?" Derek asked again, his voice going all funny.

"It part of you. I like you." I whispered, wanting him to get it. "You my friend."

"_You're Mates!"_ a voice from the inside called out.

"Shut up, dad!" Derek yelled, looking to the house.

I looked down before Derek turned back, clenching and unclenching my hands. Why didn't he get it? He was a good guy, not a bad guy. Derek was Superman, or...or Batman! Not the Joker! I started shaking a little... Mommy said it was something to do with why my head went all funny and I got angry a lot... I didn't like it.

I felt something warm placed on my neck, and I looked up to see Derek sitting closer.

"You the good guy. No bad." I whispered, my eyes going all watery. "You my friend. I like you. Fluffy you too."

Derek let out a whiney noise... He did that whenever I was sad or cried...or whenever I _wasn't _happy.

"Fine, but only because it's you." Derek told me, quietly.

I jumped on him... Derek seemed to relax as he gave into the hug, the frown lines on his forehead going away. He whispered 'Well, if you want to see it, you have to left me go' into my ear...but I didn't want to let go. _But_ Derek was a werewolf, so he found away to get little-me off of him.

As soon as he had some space, Derek closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply and, as he let it out, he opened his eyes, slowly letting a bright yellow-gold colour overtake the faded forest green, his pupils shrinking. Fur started to grow on his arms, ears sharpening and claws growing. The fur that had sprouted started to spread quickly to his face. The last thing to change was his teeth, sharpening into fangs just as slowly. When all was said and done, he just sat there, looking down at the claws, frowning slightly. I just crawled closer to the werewolf and got all up in his face.

"Fluffy." I whispered, grinning. "You so fluffy."

Derek looked like he was about to pull away, but froze when my hand ended up in his hair after I climbed into his lap. Yeah, I was right...he was like a puppy; especially when he decided to try and nuzzle into my hand, which made me giggle. Derek sighed a little, as he started hugging me, putting his forehead onto my shoulder. His hair/fur was tickly...and soft.

"You awesome, Der." I whispered, hugging him too.

This was going to be a great summer.

* * *

**_By the way, I take prompts for: Sterek (Teen Wolf, duh), Merthur (Merlin – Arthur/Merlin) and Wolfstar (Harry Potter – Sirius/Remus). I do any rating and I'm willing to give some a go, if anyone wants me to _**

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	12. Tuesday, July 17th 2001

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 12**

**Tuesday, July 17****th**** 2001 – Derek's POV**

"Come on, Gen! I told you I would, so I will!" I sighed.

"I dunno, Der..." five-almost-six year old Genim – aka Stiles, aka the kid my dad kept referring to as my 'Mate', whatever that was, I had no idea why – started.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Course I do!"

"Then grab it and get on."

We were standing outside my house – dad was filming us, thinking I hadn't noticed –, Genim's bike lying on the ground beside him. I told him for a couple of weeks now that I would teach him how to ride it without his training wheels on, but every time I said I would, he got like this. All nervous and worried. The scent it gave off was overpowering. It was even more pungent mixed with his Adderall, which he took for his ADHD.

Hesitantly, he picked the bike up, righting it. I had already taken the training wheel off, with _no_ help. And, yeah, maybe I was feeling just a little smug about that... But I had the right too!

"Ok, now I'll hold it steady and you get on." I told him, putting one hand on the handle bars and the other on the back of the seat.

It took him a moment before he actually slipped onto the bike seat, gripping the handles and placing his feet on the peddles. He looked up at me with big brown eyes, looking for some kind of reassurance. If it was any other person, I would have laughed. But with Genim? No, I couldn't laugh at him.

"Good. Now start peddling." I nodded, smiling.

"You won't let go?" he asked, using that damn sad puppy face.

Seriously, I swear that face could kill me! The only thing was...I was going to have to lie. I had to let go, to teach him... Oh boy, this wasn't going to end well.

I nodded, making him relax a little and nod himself. Slowly, Genim started to peddle, gradually getting faster and faster, making me run to keep up with him. Genim loved riding his bike, always wanting to go for a ride whenever it was just the two of us. Usually, he would climb onto mine with me.

It was at the point he was peddling fast enough to keep himself upright that I let go.

"There you go, you're doing it!" I called after him, as he kept ridding around the outside of my house.

It was when he saw me standing still that he faltered, the bike wobbling before it fell to the side. I don't think anything would be able to erase the look of pure shock, panic, betrayal and fear from my memory.

"Shit!" I breathed, quietly.

I ran over to the kid, lifting the bike off of him first. As soon as I went to put my hand on his shoulder – after he sat up – he pulled away, glaring at my hand with watery eyes.

"You promised! You promised you wouldn't let go!" he whimpered.

"I-I had to. It helps." I told him, weakly.

"But you lied! You promised!"

"I'm sorry!"

I just about lost it when that first tear showed. I couldn't help just reaching out and dragging him towards me, hugging him tight. I couldn't help it! It only took a few seconds before he relaxed, moved slightly, wrapped his arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. All I did was hug him and rub a hand up and down his back. I found it the easiest way to sooth someone without actually saying anything. It worked in the end, since after a short while, Genim had stopped crying, just sniffling every now and then. I decided I would give a few moments to calm down properly before speaking, and during those few minutes, he did exactly what any werewolf kid would do – which was weird, since he was human...but he had picked up on some habits –: started rubbing his face into my neck.

"You hurt?" I asked, quietly, after a while.

All I got in reply was a sniffle and a shake of a head.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling a lump in my throat form. "I thought it would help."

"It's ok." his small voice replied, his right hand running through my hair, like his mom did to him. "Can...Can we try again? B-But tell me when you let go?"

"In a bit. Why don't we go get some lunch first?"

"Ok."

I carried Genim inside, wheeling the bike over to the wall to rest against it. I didn't try and teach him anymore that day. We left that for tomorrow – he was staying round after all.

* * *

For the rest of the day, we just sat in the living room or my room, talking and running around. Genim seemed to forget what happened with the bike, but that didn't mean I did. It killed me remembering the look on his face. It was worse when I thought about it that night, when we were trying to get to sleep.

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, with that look of shock, panic, betrayal and fear on his face showing every time I closed my eyes. I was so tired, but I couldn't bear seeing that look on his face. I sighed, shifting as I grew uncomfortable, putting my hands over my face.

I didn't even hear someone moving around until the right side of my bed dipped. I looked towards the source of the added weight, seeing Genim kneeling on the edge. He was clinging to Wolfy – the wolf toy his mom gave him and asked me to help name – frowning a little.

"What's wrong, Gen?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow.

"You're sad. I don't like you being sad." he whispered, hugging Wolfy tighter.

I didn't think about it, I just dropped back down onto my bed, stretching my right arm out until he was next to me, moving him until he was lying down. He didn't complain, besides he normally ended up sleeping in my bed whenever he stayed the night/nights.

"I really am sorry, Gen." I told him, quietly.

Genim smiled a little, shuffling closer.

"I know." he said. "And I told you, it's ok. Warn me next time."

"But..." I started.

"Sleepy now. Shhh."

And just like that he fell asleep, half on top of me. Somehow, I found it easier to sleep then.

* * *

_**By the way I take prompts for: **__Sterek__** (Teen Wolf, duh), **__Merthur__** (Merlin – Arthur/Merlin) and **__Wolfstar__** (Harry Potter – Sirius/Remus). I do any rating and I'm willing to give some a go, if anyone wants me to **_

**_Please review XD_**

**_Thanks XD_**


	13. Saturday, October 20th 2001

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 13**

**Saturday, October 20****th**** 2001 – Stiles' POV**

Mommy hadn't been feeling well for a long while. She had been feeling tired a lot and she was always being sick... She kept saying she was ok, but daddy and I knew something was wrong. But mommy wouldn't go to the doctor. Daddy always asked her to, begged her to. But she just said she was fine, all the time. Mommy was losing a lot of weight, had pain in her tummy, didn't eat a lot, never really wanted to eat, found it hard to swallow and had this thing daddy called heartburn or indigestion that wouldn't go away.

But still she said she was fine.

Mommy kept telling me that she just had a little stomach bug, like I got when I'm sick. But even I knew this was different. I may have only been six, but I knew when my mommy or daddy didn't feel right. I knew when something was wrong. So, I made sure to help mommy more than I already did around the house. If I saw her lifting something, I would go help so she didn't hurt herself, I would help with more of the cleaning, I would try to keep calm and not get into trouble at school... I would do anything I could think of to make mommy get better quicker.

It was only today – October 20th 2001 – that mommy finally agreed to go to the doctor. Daddy was happy that we would finally figure out what was wrong, but I could tell he was nervous. We all were. But I tried to keep calm for all of us; I just told him that everything would be fine. Daddy smiled and agreed with me, but I knew he was still scared that something could go wrong.

* * *

Mommy and daddy wouldn't let me go into the room with them. Even the doctor thought it would be better if I stayed with one of the nurses instead, '_just in case_'. I wanted to go in to, so I could know what was wrong... But I didn't want to make mommy worry, so I stayed outside.

I sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room, with Wolfy sitting on my lap; I had been sitting there for a long time now. I wished Derek was here with me, he always knew what to say to make me feel better... Wolfy reminded me of Derek though, with his black fur. But Wolfy had red eyes. Not green or the yellow-gold like Derek's. But Wolfy still reminded me of Derek. Come to think of it, a lot of stuff reminded me of Derek. When I told Derek, his daddy had stuck his head into Derek's room and said it was because we were Mates. Oliver was always doing that and Derek would roll his eyes, because neither of us knew what that was and no one would tell us what it meant. But I was fine with not knowing, Derek was still my wolf.

"Hey, do want to come play, sweetie?" a nurse asked, crouching in front of me.

I just shook my head, holding Wolfy closer and tighter.

"No. What do you want to do, sweetie?" she asked again.

"Sit here." I whispered. "Wait until my mommy and daddy come out, so I go home. I want my mommy and daddy, and I want Derek too."

"Well, I'm sure mommy and daddy will be out in a little bit and you can go home."

"But everything will be different."

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

I looked up, glancing at the woman in front of me. She had blonde hair and green eyes, but Derek's eyes were better. She was pretty, I guess, not as pretty as mommy though.

"Mommy's ill." I whispered. "She says she's ok, but she's not. I'm not stupid; I know she's really sick. Daddy's scared that she won't get better, mommy's scared too but she won't say anything. I want to help, but I don't know what to do."

I sighed, leaning back in the chair. I could see that the lady in front of me was going to say something, but that was when the door opened. I saw mommy and daddy walking out of the room, shaking hands with the doctor. I slid out of the chair, still holding Wolfy close, running towards them. I went straight to mommy, hugging her from the side. I closed my eyes, burying my head into her shirt, clinging onto her as much as I could. To be honest, I was scared too. I didn't want anything to happen to my mommy. I wanted her to get better.

"Hey, baby." mommy said, softly, picking me up – I could see it hurt her. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, we go home." I nodded. "You gunna be ok?"

"We'll see, baby. I have to have a few tests, see if they can find anything first. Then we'll know, ok?"

"Ok. You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, baby. Come on, let's get you home."

Mommy held me a little tighter as she thanked to doctor again. I put my arms around her neck holding on as tight as I could, not wanting to let her go. I never wanted to let her go. I _couldn't _let her go.

* * *

_**By the way I take prompts for: **__Sterek__** (Teen Wolf, duh), **__Merthur__** (Merlin – Arthur/Merlin) and **__Wolfstar__** (Harry Potter – Sirius/Remus). I do any rating and I'm willing to give some a go, if anyone wants me to :)**_

**_Please, please review XD_**

**_Thanks everyone XD_**


	14. Thursday, November 7th 2002

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 14**

**Thursday, November 7****th**** 2002 – Stiles' POV**

It was five in the evening when mommy drove over to Derek's house. Mommy was still ill, but she kept saying she was fine. But I helped look after her anyway. It was the least I could do!

I bounced in the booster seat in the back of the car – while holding daddy's camera and Derek's present – as we go closer and closer to the house.

"Excited, baby?" mommy laughed.

"Yeah!" I grinned. "Are we almost there? Is Derek going to be there already, or is he somewhere else? Can we go faster? "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, baby."

I kept clenching and unclenching my hands, to give them something to do. I couldn't sit still for long because of my ADHD... Mommy and daddy said it was something that made me stand out...but I didn't like it. But the Adderall I had to take helped my head not feel funny.

* * *

Soon, we were pulling up to the house. I liked the Hale house, it was big and nice. As soon as the car stopped, I wriggled out of my seat and jumped out of the car, all before mommy had even gotten her seat belt on. Mommy took the camera and present from me after she got out of the car, taking my hand as we walked towards the house.

"Claudia, Genim." Talia smiled, opening the front door. "We're glad you both could make it."

"We wouldn't miss this for anything." mommy told her.

"Exactly!" I grinned.

"Well, come on in." Talia grinned.

I liked Talia, she was nice. But she could get very angry when she wanted too, and because she was an Alpha werewolf her eyes turned red! It was scary and awesome, all at the same time!

Walking into the living room, I saw Derek standing by the arm of the couch – the one furthest away from me. Perfect. As quietly as I could – after taking my sneakers off – I climbed onto the couch, creeping up behind Derek. I was standing on the arm of couch, behind Derek, about to jump... When he turned around, wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up and away from the couch, keeping a hold of me.

"HAPPY FOURTEENTH BIRTHDAY, DER!" I yelled, making all the wolves in the room flinch. "Whoops, sorry."

Derek, as always when I forgot about werewolf super hearing, laughed.

"Thanks, Gen." Derek grinned, hugging me, still not putting me down.

"How do you cope with going to school on your birthday?!" I asked, in a loud whisper type voice...thing. "I would die!"

"It's not that bad. Sure, would be better if I didn't have to go, but it's fine."

"Weird..."

"Your face if weird."

"_Your_ face is weird!"

Derek just kept on grinning. I liked Derek's smile. But I also liked squishing Derek's face... which is what I did...

"Big improvement baby bro!" Laura called over.

"Shut up, Laura!" Derek called back, still grinning.

Laura walked out of the living room, ignoring her brother. I just found it funny. Always had.

* * *

A few minutes later – Derek still hadn't put me down, not that I minded – Derek's dad Oliver walked over to us. He was basically a taller and older version of Derek – same eyes, same hair... It was weird... Just like Derek, Oliver ruffled my hair as he put his other hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Hey, boys." Oliver grinned. "You both alright?"

"Yeah, we're ok dad." Derek nodded.

"Yeah!" I grinned, throwing a fist up into the air.

"Good. Derek, your mother wants a quick word with you." Oliver said.

Derek nodded, making to move to the kitchen.

"I don't think Stiles will have much fun in there." Oliver added.

Talia and Derek were the only Hale's left that called me Genim anymore, the others taking to calling me Stiles. At least we knew they all meant me. Derek looked to me, almost like he was thinking about leaving me there.

"No, I'll go." I said quickly, holding on to Derek tighter.

Derek smiled a little, looking back to his dad.

"Ok, you take your Mate with you." Oliver chuckled, walking away.

Derek and I looked to each other, a little confused as to why Oliver kept calling us 'Mates', before shrugging and going into the kitchen.

* * *

All Talia did was remind Derek actually talk to people – not just me. She said he could take me with him if he really had to, which we both agreed that yes he did, but he had to talk to other people. It's not like Derek and I had to go very far, people were always coming up and talking to us. Especially Laura and Cora. But Laura and Cora _always _talked to Derek... They kind of _had _to...

Derek did talk to other people, not a lot though... He would talk to them for a little, and then he would go talk to someone else or they would. I didn't really pay attention though. It was boring some of the conversations Derek had with people, it wasn't fun having to be quiet for a long time... I think that's why Derek didn't talk with them a lot.

That's how we found ourselves outside, after Derek had talked to everyone. We didn't sit on the porch like we normally did; instead we sat underneath one of the trees.

"Why are we out here, Der?" I asked, leaning back to look at him, the top of my head on his chest. "It's your party!"

Derek sighed, grinning, poking my nose. My eyes went all funny – cross eyed, daddy called it – staring at his finger.

"I know it is, Gen." Derek told me. "But I see all of them every day. Sure, I love them and everything, but I like you better."

"I like you better too." I grinned. "You're my snugly puppy wolf."

"Why do you insist on calling me that, Gen?"

"'Cause it's true!"

Derek didn't have a chance in winning... Good thing he backed down, isn't it? I turned round to face him, crawling closer. I leant forward, hugging my all time bestest friend, wrapping my arms around his neck. Lots of the wolves –even Derek – did this thing where they nuzzle each other...mommy said I picked that up from them, so it wasn't _my _fault when I did it to Derek...

"Happy birthday, Der." I whispered.

"Cheers, Gen." Derek whispered back, tightening his arms around me.

Birthdays were awesome!

* * *

_**By the way, I take prompts for:**__Sterek__** (Teen Wolf, duh), **__Merthur__** (Merlin – Arthur/Merlin) and **__Wolfstar__** (Harry Potter – Sirius/Remus). I do any rating and I'm willing to give some a go, if anyone wants me to :) - I have one prompt-story going at the moment – a Sterek one – called: **__Change_

**_Please, please review XD_**

**_Thanks everyone XD_**


	15. Friday, February 14thth 2003

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please review XD**

**Chapter 15**

**Friday, February 14th****th**** 2003 – Derek's POV **

Valentines Day...eugh! Why was this even a day?! The school was decorated stupidly; all the girls were going gaga over cards... I felt like one of the only sane people left! I was just glad that, now school had finished, I could go get Genim – 7 almost 8 – and Cora from school.

Genim always came back to ours on Friday's now, after school. Sometimes he stayed the night, sometimes he went home. Tonight he was staying though, and Claudia had already dropped his stuff off.

Today, Cora – almost 9 now – had gone to a friend's house – I checked with mom first, to make sure she knew – so it was just Genim and me on the way home. As always, I put his backpack on my left shoulder – with my one – and picked him up with my right arm. It was how we always did it. That was how the camera dad had in his hands – oh my God, again! – spotted us, as we walked up to the house. I had given up on saying anything to him about it, just rolling my eyes. Genim loved it though, always saying how his dad was the same, loving to film things at home.

"Aw, cute." Laura cooed from the front porch.

Apparently, dad had told her about the whole 'Mates' thing and what it meant and she agreed with dad. She refused to tell me what it meant, but had decided to tease me endlessly about it. I would hate her if I didn't love her so damn much. Genim just waved as we got closer.

"How was school, boys?" dad asked, placing he camera on a table he had set up outside, still on.

"Pink." I mumbled.

"Boring." Genim grinned.

"Of course." dad chuckled. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Dad went inside the house then, leaving the camera on the table. I would have gone to turn it off if Laura hadn't been standing closer to it than me...

I placed mine and Genim's backpacks on the porch before I sat down on the steps with my back to the wall and legs resting out in front of me on the rest or the step I was on. I had placed Genim on the step above mine but, as always, he managed to slide off it and sit on my lap. He always did that! And every time he had that huge, adorable grin on his face, so I couldn't tell him to move or move him myself! But it did make me smile. I placed an arm around his middle so he wouldn't fall off – we did not need another accident! – moving my other one behind my head.

I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off, smiling. Until I felt a little poke to my stomach, making my muscles jump I opened one eye, staring down at the boy sitting on me as he smiled innocently. But when I looked away I felt another small prod.

Both eyes open now, Genim didn't notice that I was watching as he poked me again, but he knew when he started being tickled. Yeah, that was a great weapon. Especially when he started giggling like he did when he was younger.

"_Eugh! Just date already!"_ Laura yelled, as she walked – dramatically – into the house, taking the camera with her.

Wait, what?!

* * *

It was a little while later, while Genim was helping my mom in the kitchen, that I cornered Laura in the living room. I sat down next to her on the couch, nudging her slightly with my shoulder until she looked up.

"What's up, baby bro?" she asked, grinning, putting an arm around me and pulling me into a sort of hug.

"What did you mean earlier?" I wondered, turning to face her.

"When?"

"When you said about Gen... And me."

Laura raised an eyebrow, leaning back slightly so she could see my face better.

"When I said '_just date already_'?" Laura asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Why did you say that?"

"Because you're Mates."

I sighed, leaning further back into the cushions.

"What does that mean?!" I groaned, getting frustrated. "Why do you and dad keep saying that?"

"Just know that it's a good thing, Derek." Laura told me, hugging me again. "You'll find out when you're a little older, but trust me. It is a _really _good thing. Ok?"

"Yeah... OK."

"Good. Now get happy. Stiles is coming in."

My head snapped up, looking towards the door. Seconds later the little whirlwind we called Genim/Stiles zoomed in, launching himself onto the space on the sofa next to me. One of these days he was going to hurt himself. _Again_!

Shaking my head, I watched as Genim righted himself before throwing himself onto my lap. As always. I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

"I'm gunna get you, Gen!" I laughed, as I chased Genim through the house, up the stairs.

It was after dinner when Genim was headed towards the only room he really ever went into upstairs – my room. And he knew that I knew that. That was why I had herded me towards the stairs.

"Come on then!" he giggled, stumbling into my room.

He turned to face the door, his back to everything else, not watching where he was going. He backed up, further and further into my room, laughing even though he was out of breath.

And then he was falling backwards, his back hitting the mattress of my bed. It was then that I leaped onto the bed, pinning him down.

"Say it!" I grinned.

"_Never_!" he yelled.

And cue the tickle attack. A dirty, dirty tactic I know, but it worked... Usually.

"No... Der... Ha! Please... AH! NO, ha!" Genim laughed, trying to wriggle away.

But I, being a werewolf, was way stronger. I could keep him in one place and tickle him all at the same time.

"Say it! Say I'm a better werewolf than him!" I chuckled. "Say it and I'll stop."

"No!" Genim gasped.

I doubled his efforts, not stopping for him to catch my breath. I wondered how long it would go on for when...

"Derek Oliver Hale, what are you doing?" mom asked, slightly amused.

"He's attacking me! He's being a bad wolf!" Genim panted, breathing heavily – the cheat!

"Oh, sweetie, you poor thing. Derek, apologise to Genim and get off of him."

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Do it."

Mom's eyes flashed red a little, and I couldn't help but glare a little at the smirking bundle of energy underneath me.

"Sorry, Gen." I grumbled, climbing off of him, sitting to him side instead.

"It's ok." Genim grinned, hugging me. "Thank you, Talia."

"You're welcome, honey." mom smiled. "Now, no more tickling."

Both of us nodded as she walked away. I glared at the floor for a while, I mean, wouldn't you be a little annoyed if you were me?

So, Genim decided he would climb onto me, until I looked him in the eyes before he hugged me. I could never stay mad when he was hugging me. And he knew that. That just wasn't fair!

* * *

Later that night, Genim was lying next to me on my bed, like we usually did. Sometimes we'd start off in the separate beds we had whenever Genim was around, but most of the time we just jumped straight into mine.

"Hey, Derek." Genim whispered, looking at Wolfy – who he had placed on his stomach.

"Yeah, Gen?" I replied, turning my head to the right to look at him.

"Do you think my mommy will get better?"

This was not a side of Genim that I had ever seen. He was scared and worried... He had never been like this before; apart from the freak out he had if he ever went to the doctors. I shifted around a little more so I could see his face better. But he wasn't looking at me. He just continued to stare at Wolfy.

"Gen." I said, quietly. "Gen, look at me."

Slowly, Genim turned his head, looking to his head. I had never seen him so hesitant to look at me before.

"Gen, your mom is one of the strongest people I know." I told him. "I think she's going to be fine."

"But what is she's not?" he asked, voice getting quieter.

"Hey, I don't want you thinking like that, ok? And I don't think your mom or dad would want you to either."

"But..."

"No! Don't think like that. Be positive. Ok?"

He nodded slowly after a seconds pause, repeating a quite 'Ok'. Letting go of the breath I seemed to have been holding onto, I pulled Genim closer, hugging him, as we both fell asleep.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_

_**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I'VE BEEN SO CAUGHT UP WRITING MY FRIST PROMPT STORY AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH! You guys should check it out ;) It's called: **_Change


	16. Monday, January 19th 2004

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 16**

**Monday, January 19****th**** 2004 – Claudia's POV**

"Der!" Genim yelled as he ran towards the middle Hale child.

"Hey, Genim!" Derek grinned. "How you doing, kid?"

"I'm almost nine! Hardly a kid anymore!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry."

Derek laughed as he wrapped an arm around my baby boy's shoulders. The fifteen-almost-sixteen year old was a great friend for my baby, and I couldn't have picked anyone better. Ever since Oliver had first mentioned that Derek and Stiles could be Mates, I had always hoped that he was right. The fact that they were still acting like this now gave me the feeling that they definitely were... And I couldn't be happier.

I watched with Talia and Oliver as the boys stood there talking and laughing, before going into the house.

"How are you feeling, Claudia?" Talia asked, softly, helping me grab my bag and guitar case.

"Tired, but I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I smiled. "My doctor says I'm improving, so that's something, right?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's get you inside."

* * *

I sat on the sofa with Genim on the floor in front of me, Derek sitting beside him. It was the usual seating arrangement for the three of us, always sitting in those exact spots. Derek and Genim would always talk about whatever came to mind – which was everything if you had ADHD like Genim – as I sat there, running a hand through his hair.

"Claudia, what's in that case?" Cora – 10 years old – asked.

Genim tilted his head back, beaming up at me.

"It's my guitar, sweetie." I laughed. "A certain little boy begged me to bring it."

"Because we said we would." Genim protested.

"I think Genim should show us a little something." Laura – 20 years old – grinned. "Claudia, didn't you say you've been teaching him for, like, almost six years?"

"That is true, honey." I nodded, handing Genim the guitar case. "Go on, baby."

Blushing slightly, Genim gingerly opened the case, taking out my red wood electro-acoustic guitar. He made sure it was in tune and put the capo on the first fret, before he started to play the intro of one of the latest songs I had taught him. I grinned as I heard it, the song – 'Big Yellow Taxi' by Counting Crows – being my favourite to date. And he knew that. And then he started to sing.

"_They paved paradise and put up a parking lot_  
_With a pink hotel, a boutique, and a swingin' hot spot_  
_Don't it always seem to go_  
_That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_  
_They paved paradise and put up a parking lot__"_

I closed my eyes as Genim sang, the chord pattern ingrained into his muscle memory, so he knew he would go to the right stings and chord shape. Though I opened them again as soon as Derek started to join in with him for the rest of the song, one singing the melody while the other started to harmonize.

"_They took all the trees, and put 'em in a tree museum_  
_And they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them_  
_No, no, no_  
_Don't it always seem to go_  
_That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_  
_They paved paradise, and put up a parking lot  
Hey farmer, farmer, put away your DDT_  
_I don't care about spots on my apples,_  
_Leave me the birds and the bees_  
_Please_  
_Don't it always seem to go_  
_That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_  
_They paved paradise and put up a parking lot_  
_Hey now, they paved paradise to put up a parking lot_  
_Why not?__"_

The chorus of songs was always the catchiest bit. Well, that was the whole point, but still. I always loved the chorus'.

"_Listen, late last night, I heard the screen door slam_  
_And a big yellow taxi took my girl away_  
_Don't it always seem to go_  
_That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_  
_They paved paradise and put up a parking lot_  
_Well, don't it always seem to go_  
_That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_  
_They paved paradise to put up a parking lot_  
_Why not?_  
_They paved paradise and put up a parking lot_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Paved paradise and put up a parking lot__"_

I loved the instrumentals in this song as well as the actual lyrics. Especially the guitar parts. Those were my favourites.

"_I don't wanna give it_  
_Why you wanna give it_  
_Why you wanna giving it all away_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Now you wanna give it_  
_I should wanna give it_  
_Now you wanna giving it all away_  
_I don't wanna give it_  
_Why you wanna give it_  
_Why you wanna giving it all away_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Now you wanna give it_  
_I should wanna give it_  
_Cos you giving it all away_  
_Hey, hey, givin' it all, _  
_givin' it all...away__"_

I didn't even realise I was grinning until then. But I couldn't even stop myself, no matter what, as I watched my son and one of his best friends.

"_Why do you want me?_  
_Why do you want me?_  
_Cos' you're givin' it all away, _  
_Hey, paved paradise to put up a parking lot.__"_

As everyone else shouted over each other to compliment the talent, I glanced over at Talia – who know had the camera – and Oliver. All I caught was Oliver mouthing to his wife 'I told you, they're Mates.'

* * *

For a fair chunk of our visit, Genim sat in the living room with Derek, playing the songs he knew, the two of them singing together. It was adorable, and I would gladly argue that against anyone who thought otherwise! And I was sure that the whole Hale Pack would happily agree with me.

Talia and I stood just outside of the living room listening to the boys finish their rendition of _A Thousand Miles _by Vanessa Carlton, harmonies and everything! If I knew how good those two would be together, then I would have gotten him to play for them _years _ago.

"_Hey, Der." _I heard Genim say, after they had finished.

"_Yeah, Gen?" _Derek replied.

"_What do you think everyone means when they call us 'Mates'?"_

"_I'm not sure, Gen. But it has to be a good thing, right?"_

"_Yeah, I guess..."_

"_You haven't asked that in a while. What brought it up?"_

"_I dunno... But I wanna know."_

"_So do I... I don't think we'll have to wait too long though."_

"_No?"_

"_Nah. But I'll be pis... I mean, _annoyed _if it means something stupid though."_

I heard Genim giggle, whether at Derek's almost-slip-up or what he said or both, I didn't know, but hearing my baby boy so happy always made me feel better. Derek, after a moment's hesitation, joined in, laughing at seemingly nothing.

Looking over at Talia, I could see that she was thinking the same as me, an identical fond and loving smile for the boys appearing.

'_I wonder how they'll take it.' _Talia mouthed.

'_I think they'll take it well.' _I mouthed back. _'They already love each other.'_

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks so much everyone XD**_


	17. Friday, August 26th 2005

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 17**

**Friday, August 26th 2005 - Stiles' POV**

"WOOOHOOO!" I yelled, running down the stairs.

I hadn't bothered to get dressed I was too excited! Come on, you would be too! I kept running, even when I hit the floor, trying to find mommy and daddy. I had already checked their room, and neither was in there, so the only logical place they could be was downstairs. I ran into the kitchen first, but neither of them was in there. So there was only one place they could be.

Grinning, I flew into the living room. It took me a moment to register that I was no longer running or on the floor.

"Happy Birthday, Genim!" mommy and daddy laughed.

Mommy had been the one to pick me up, and she hugged me really tightly, even though she was still ill. I liked mommy's hugs – they were better than daddy's, but shhh, I didn't say that!

"Can we have cake now? Can I open presents?" I asked. "Can we go outside? Are Scott and Melissa coming round later? I wanna show Scott something in one of the Batman comics I have upstairs! I wonder if Scott has it... Can we have cake now?"

"I think someone needs their Adderall." daddy chuckled. "Come on, buddy."

Mommy put me back down on the ground and I followed daddy into the kitchen. I didn't liked taking my meds, but mommy and daddy told me I had to. So my head wouldn't go all funny. I didn't like it when my head was funny. Daddy handed me one of the tablets from the funny little pot, with a glass of apple juice and some toast – when did he make toast? Shrugging slightly, I placed the tablet in my mouth before swallowing it with some apple juice. Daddy stood there until I ate my toast...he always said I had to eat with my tablets, I don't know why though.

It was only when the toast and apple juice was gone that we went back into the living room. I would have to wait for thirty minutes until it worked properly, but it helped right from the start.

"Come on, baby," mommy smiled, as I sat down next to her on the couch. "Open this. It's from me and daddy."

Mommy and daddy moved a box in front of me. It was a big box. A really big box. And I mean big as in tall. Tall like daddy, but not as tall as daddy. I looked from mommy to daddy before standing up on the couch and ripping the multicoloured 'Happy Birthday' paper off of it. Daddy helped me open the box then and, when I looked inside, I couldn't help 'eep'.

"You got me a guitar!" I beamed. "My very own guitar!"

"You like it, little man?" daddy asked, smiling.

I threw myself at both of them, hugging them both tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I repeated, over and over.

* * *

Daddy had to go to work in the evening – after Scott and Melissa had left. I knew it was going to happen, it always happened. But that was ok, because daddy had been there for the rest of the day.

And I was staying at Derek's tonight!

This was the first time I would have seen Derek _all day_! No, scratch that, all _week_! That was not good! It didn't feel right... I always got this bad feeling when I wasn't with Derek, like something bad could happen. But whenever we were together, everything felt better, everything felt right.

If I asked Oliver what that meant, he would just smile and say '_Mates_'. Then he would laugh because I would be confused and wanted to know what the hell he was going on about.

But he wouldn't tell me.

He just ruffled my hair and walked away.

But right now, I couldn't care about that. I wanted to see Derek!

Which I got to do at seven that night!

* * *

I jumped out of the car and onto Derek when mommy pulled up outside of the Hale house. Even though I was ten now, Derek would still carry me sometimes. It was funny; the grownups always told him that he shouldn't do that, because I would get too attached to him, or something... Derek and I would just look at them, grin, and say 'too late'. I mean, if they didn't was me getting attached then they shouldn't have introduced us.

"Happy birthday, Gen." Derek whispered, grinning, as he hugged me close.

"Thanks, Der!" I laughed. "You will never guess what! Mommy and daddy got me my own guitar!"

"That's great Gen!"

"Yeah, I know! I brought it with me."

Mommy walked over to us, running her hand over my head, and Derek and mommy smiled at each other, before we went inside the house.

In the living room, I sat on Derek in one of the armchairs, still talking, only pausing to say high to everyone else. They were all used to my quirks, so they didn't mind.

* * *

Later that night, in Derek's room, I was lying next to Derek, in his bed. We weren't saying anything, just lying there, staring at the ceiling. Derek had one arm behind his head, while the other was around me, like always...neither of us knew how we always ended up like this...

We were just lying there, in the quiet.

And we still were when Derek passed me this box. I looked to him, but he only pushed the box further towards me, until I took it. It was a simple black box, nothing special about it. I looked to Derek again before I took the lid off.

"So you have something to remember me by..." Derek told me. "You know, when I'm not around."

Inside, on a black chain, was a solid stainless steel triskelion pendant.

"It's the same thing that I'm going to get tattooed on my back, when I'm old enough." Derek told me.

I slipped the chain over my head, turning until I could hug him.

"Thanks, Derek." I whispered. "You're the greatest."

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_

_**I kind of have the feeling you're all going to hate me next chapter... So, sorry in advance XD**_


	18. Wednesday, August 31st 2005

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 18**

**Wednesday, August 31****st**** 2005 - Stiles' POV**

I woke up at nine that morning, up and ready to start the day. Ready to help mommy. Daddy had to go to work _really_ early, so it was just me around today.

In the mornings, I always rushed to get ready, so mommy wasn't waiting too long. I didn't like thinking that she was waiting, it didn't feel right... To save time, I didn't get dressed – it was summer vacation after all! So, instead, after I got out of the bathroom, I ran into mommy and daddy's room.

And mommy was still asleep.

It wasn't unusual for mommy to be asleep; she had done a lot of that lately. I hated waking her up, though... I didn't like making her pain known to her when it was gone with sleep. But I had to.

So, sighing softly, I walked over to mommy.

But she wasn't breathing.

"Mommy?" I whispered, placing a hand on her arm.

Cold. And _so_ pale.

"Mommy." I said a little louder, trying to wake her up.

I could _hear _my heart pounding against my chest, feel it trying to break through. But mommy still wasn't waking up.

"Mommy!" I yelled, shaking her a little.

I panicked.

I didn't know what to do.

No one told me what to do if this ever happened.

Breathing was hard. It was difficult trying to get the air into my lungs, a burning ache settling there.

With shaky hands, I grabbed the phone on the bedside table, quickly scrolling through the contacts to find daddy's cell number.

The ringing seemed to go on forever, I thought no one was going answer. I thought that maybe he didn't have his cell on him. What would I do then?!

"_Stiles? That you?"_ daddy asked, calmly. _"Everything ok?"_

"Daddy, why won't mommy wake up? And why does she look so pale?" I whimpered, staying close to her. "Why won't she talk to me? Daddy, I don't know what to do. She's not breathing, and I'm scared, and I don't what to do! _What to I do_?!"

Daddy stayed quiet for a long time. I thought he wasn't going to answer me...

"_Stiles, I want you to stay where you are, ok?"_ daddy told me, shakily. "_I'm going to hang up and call the hospital, but I want you to stay right where you are. I'll be home real soon."_

"Daddy?" I whispered, feeling the sting of tears in my eyes, but not letting them fall.

"_Yeah, son?"_

"Please hurry..."

After daddy hung up, I just stood there. I couldn't help but stare at her, knowing I had lost my mommy. She wasn't coming back to me. She was never coming back to me. She was gone. For good.

I don't know how long I stood there for but, after a little while, I climbed onto the bed, lying down next to mommy with my back to her, dragging her arm over me like she was hugging me. She did that whenever I was upset or scared or ill or just because one of us wanted her too.

But now that would never happen again.

And it was all my fault.

It wasn't the stomach cancer that did this.

It was _me_.

* * *

Daddy and the EMTs found me in mommy and daddy's room with mommy wrapped around me. Daddy's face was wet, his eyes were red...and it looked like he was completely heartbroken.

_And it was all my fault! _

Daddy walked over slowly, brushing mommy's hair out her face and kissing her forehead, before he picked me up and took me away from the bed. He went over to the corner, facing me away from the bed and towards him, as he bent down to be at my level.

"We've got to let them do their jobs. Ok, buddy?" daddy said quietly, his voice breaking.

I nodded, before launching forward and wrapping my arms around his neck...

Daddy cried. It was the first time I had _ever _seen daddy cry.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't let myself breakdown when daddy needed me. Mommy would tell me to stay strong and look after daddy... And that was what I was going to do.

I was going to take care of daddy, even if that meant I died trying!

I couldn't lose him too...

* * *

It turned out that they hadn't caught the cancer in time to help her. She had been diagnosed for four years, and they decide that they didn't catch it in time.

I wanted to scream, shout, _anything_. But I couldn't. I couldn't do anything, but sit there.

Daddy was mad though.

He was yelling and crying, demanding to know what they were going on about, that she had been suffering for years.

The doctor was getting scared, I could tell. I hadn't even seen daddy like this before... So I went over to daddy, and tugged on his work jacket.

"Daddy," I said, quietly, no emotion in my voice. "Can we go see mommy now?"

I kept my eyes glued to floor and a tight grip on Wolfy – I couldn't leave him at the house. I just wanted to say goodbye. Say one last goodbye...

_See _her one last time...

Give her one last kiss...

One last hug...

Tell her, one last time, that I loved her.

Daddy, for the first time in a long while, picked me up.

"Yeah, buddy..." daddy whispered, hugging me close. "We can go see mommy now."

That was the last time I ever saw her before they put her coffin in the ground days later.

* * *

_**YOU ARE FREE TO HATE ME FOR THIS D: I think I actually destroyed my feels and cried whilst writing this :'(**_

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks so much everyone XD**_


	19. Saturday, November 12th 2005

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 19**

**Saturday, November 12****th**** 2005 - Stiles' POV**

It had been seventy three days since mom died.

Dad had been given a few months off of work – until March – to let him grieve and spend some times with me. He was still getting paid, so we didn't have to worry about money.

But I was worried about him.

Some mornings, I would come downstairs to find him passed out on the couch, fingers barely brushing a glass of scotch that sat on the floor. It killed me a little to think he was drowning himself in alcohol, slowly killing himself with the toxins.

It was those mornings that I would make pancakes for breakfast and a shitload of coffee. Even I would have a cup of it – before dad woke up – just to keep myself awake.

I hadn't been sleeping well, and we had only just realised that for the last week that mom spent alive and sixty one days after she died that I hadn't been taking my Adderall every day. I still took it...when I remembered, but I had only _just _started getting back into the habit of taking it again. It didn't help that nightmares kept me awake at night. Nightmares of mom lying there, cold and pale and still. Of her eyes staring straight into me, her mouth slowly working, saying it was my fault. I would wake up, biting back a scream. Every damn night.

Today was one of the mornings where I found dad already awake, sitting at the table with the newspaper and a coffee in hand. I shuffled around to his side, leaning my head on his shoulder until he put down the paper and mug, and hugged me. Dad was still a little hesitant with the hugging, but he was getting better now.

Instead of letting me go, like he usually did, dad dragged me onto his lap. I smiled a little, hugging him a little tighter.

My eyes drifted down to the newspaper on the table, seeing a few bold words stand out. '_HALE HOUSE FIRE_'. I tilted my head to the side, looking down at the black and white print, frowning a little.

"Dad?" I asked, quietly. "Who are the Hales?"

"I don't know, buddy." dad sighed, rubbing his hand down my back.

"What happened?"

"They think it was arson."

"Did everyone get out ok?"

Dad was quiet for a long time. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that mean no...

"Nine people were trapped inside, they couldn't get out." dad told me. "Another is in the hospital and two others, two of the younger ones, escaped."

I nodded, slowly. I read over a few lines of the article. I read how Derek Hale and his older sister Laura and both escaped unharmed while both of their parents, other members of their family and friends were burnt down with the house, and how their only remaining uncle – Peter Hale – was now in the hospital.

I felt a wave of pain for these people... It was bad enough for me to lose my mom; I don't think I could have handled losing my whole family.

And, for some reason, I couldn't help but recognise the names...

* * *

**_Please, please review XD _**

**_Thanks everyone XD_**


	20. Saturday, January 21st 2006

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 20**

**Saturday, January 21****st**** 2006 - Stiles' POV**

Getting past the first Christmas without mom was hard. Dad drank all day and didn't speak. I spent the day crying in my room, watching a load of Disney films. I did the same over New Year too...

Even though I had started taking my Adderall regularly again two months and nine days ago, I still hadn't remembered everything. But I remembered, vividly, how my mom looked, lying there...

Anytime I thought of her or something reminded me of her, I would either cry or have a panic attack. My first panic attack happened at school, a week after we came back after summer vacation. The teachers were concerned, Scott was panicking, the other kids didn't know what was going on... Dad took me to the doctors later that day to check that I was ok. It was then that we found out that I hadn't been taking my Adderall all the time.

Dad drank more as it came up to another first. Whether it was her birthday, his birthday, my birthday, their anniversary...or the anniversary of her death... He drank almost every day, whether it was just one or if he just kept going until he passed out...

I guess that was why I started worrying so much about his health.

Dad was damaging his own now mom was gone, when mom died due to something to do with her health. I couldn't lose both of my parents, not now, not yet.

So I started doing some research.

I found meals that would help keep dad healthy, I hid most of the liquor he had – though he always found it.

The police department even told him to take some time off, because he was getting kind of depressed and overworking himself...

On this Saturday, it had been four months and twenty six days since my mom had passed away. Instead of getting easier like people said it would, it was only getting harder and harder. I was sitting in my room, staring at the corner where I kept my guitar. I hadn't picked it up since the day before my mom died, and didn't intend to pick it up for a long while.

Sighing, I let myself drop face first onto my bed, burying my head into the duvet.

Life sucked.

* * *

I was alone in the house when there was a knock at my bedroom door. I didn't get time to stand up and open it, since the door just opened and in came Scott. He was holding the spare key his mom had, setting it down on the set of draws near the door before closing it and lying down next to me, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Sti." he said, quietly.

"Hey." I sighed, rolling on to my back as well. "What you doing here?"

"You're my best friend, Sti. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Well I'm not. Why would I be?"

We both lay there, in silence, just staring up at the white ceiling. I just felt...empty. Like a part of me was missing.

Well, a lot was missing. Most of my memories from the last ten years of my life... But it always seemed to centre around one thing – all I could remember was a house in the woods. The people there were fuzzy; I couldn't make any of them out. I didn't even know their names.

And then there was my mom. The biggest thing I was missing was my mom.

Everyone says that every 'little boy' needs their dad. Well, they _also _need their mom. It wasn't a 'have-one-parent-and-everything's-fine' kind of thing. I grew up with both of them, I _need _both of them. And my mom was taken away from me _way _too early.

"Hey... You wanna watch _Batman_?" Scott asked, quietly, slowly. "_Batman_ is always the best movie to watch."

"It's on the shelf." I whispered.

* * *

When I woke up, Scott and I were still lying on my bed, bowl of popcorn between us and the DVD menu of _Batman Begins_ playing over and over. I hadn't had a nightmare this time, the first time since mom had died...

For some reason, that just made me feel worse.

Reaching for the controller, I switched off my TV, cutting off the sound and plunging my room into complete darkness.

I rolled off of my bed, leaving Scott where he was, as I walked out of my room. The house was empty apart from Scott and me, dad still working. I guessed Melissa knew were Scott was, which was probably why she wasn't here either.

I walked across the hall, into my mo...my dad's room. I turned the light on right before closing the door behind me, walking over to the bed and crawling onto it. As I lay down, I was hit with the faint smell of my mom's perfume, the scent still embedded into the pillow she used to use.

Curling up into a ball, I pulled the pillow close to me, letting the tears that I had been holding all day out.

I missed my mom...

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews so far XD**_


	21. Sunday, March 18th 2007

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 21**

**Sunday, March 18****th**** 2007 - Stiles' POV**

It had been hard adjusting to life now mom had gone. In fact, it _still_ was. But Scott and Melissa helped make it easier for dad and me, and helped me to keep dad from going over the edge.

They helped when I had panic attacks.

Melissa let me stay over when dad had to work late.

Scott was there for me more than he already was.

They became a part of our family, more than they were already.

It helped _a lot_.

On this day, Scott was over my house, we were sitting in the living room playing video games, while dad and Melissa talked in the kitchen. One thing I loved about having Scott as a friend, he knew when not to bring something up. He knew that I never wanted to talk about what happened with my mom, I couldn't. Not yet.

And he never tried to push me into telling him.

"Dude, have you gotten your stuff ready for tonight?" Scott asked, neither of us taking our eyes off of the game.

"Yeah." I replied, absently. "Backpack's hanging over the banister."

"Awesome. We gunna watch _Batman_ tonight?"

"Dude, stupid question!"

I heard Scott snort in reply, but other than that it went silent again. Well, as silent as you could get while shooting zombies.

* * *

"Dude, how cool would it be if one of us was a werewolf?" I asked as we both lay on Scott's bedroom floor.

I heard Scott move around, obviously him turning towards me. Over the years, Scott had gotten used to my random questions whenever they popped up, though I could tell that they still confused him sometimes.

In my mind, he would always be that silly, confused, little puppy. I mean, come on, he was loyal and overly happy and stuff, just like a puppy.

"A werewolf? Really, Sti?" Scott laughed. "Seriously, how do you come up with these things?"

"I dunno..." I admitted. "Sometimes the idea just pops into my head."

"You mean like the other day when you asked what would be better, having chocolate for hands or cheese for feet?"

"Yeah! I don't know _how _that popped into my head..."

It went quiet for a moment, neither of us saying anything.

But come on, the silence never stays for long. Not when Stiles Stilinski was around.

"If I had to, I'd _so_ chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you, live, mice. I had a boa once. I can do it." I told him. "You know, if you were ever a werewolf."

"That means a lot to me, man." Scott said, trying to sound serious – failing epically. "And you know I would do the same."

"Well, I should hope so. Otherwise I need a new bro."

"And that is not allowed!"

Scott and I turned our heads towards each other, both of us just grinning. It had been a while before I had started smiling again – you know, properly – but Scott always helped with that.

"Do you think there are any werewolves in Beacon Hills?" I asked, still grinning at my best friend/brother.

"Pfft, no. It's _Beacon Hills_." Scott scoffed. "Nothing exciting like that would ever happen here."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Would be awesome though."

"Yeah..."

* * *

I don't know when we fell asleep but, when I woke up it was Monday morning. Scott and I were lying on the floor, covered by blankets I assume Melissa put over us when she came to check up on us during the night.

I sat up slowly, rubbing at my eyes, yawning as I did so. Man, I would rather just not go to school.

It was only when I came back from the bathroom that Scott started to wake up, stirring slightly until he opened his eyes slowly. He muttered something that sounded like a good morning, trying to untangle himself from the blanket he was cocooned in.

Of course, it ended with him wriggling out.

"Hey, Scott." I called as he started walk out and to the bathroom himself.

Scott hummed, pausing and turning back to face me, rubbing at his eye with the back of his hand.

"Thanks." I told him, quietly. "For everything."

* * *

**_Please, please review XD_**

**_Thanks XD_**

**_I'm trying so hard to get to the stuff in 2011 o.O That way I can put Derek back in! XD_**


End file.
